1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mechanical slot machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Drum-type slot machines designed to discharge coins according to the combinations of pictures, symbols, etc. shown on the peripheries of a plurality of rotatable drums have been widely known. Many of them have been electrically driven slot machines using an electric motor to rotate the drums and electromagnetic brakes to stop them. Because these electrically driven slot machines need not only the electric motor and electromagnetic brakes but also a battery or other power source therefor, they have had large and complicated mechanisms and have been expensive.
In view of these points, the inventor has already invented mechanical slot machines, as found in Japanese patent application No. Sho 53-154,910 (U.S. Pat. No. 4,261,571) and No. Sho 55-48,097, which comprise a plurality of rotatable drums bearing pictures, symbols, etc. on their peripheries and a single coin case and which, by a simple operation of pulling an actuating lever forward, automatically rotate the drums for a period of time, automatically stop the drums in regular sequence and at intervals, and automatically discharge coins only when a predetermined combination of pictures, symbols, etc. on all the drums is obtained. However, these mechanical slot machines have had the disadvantage that the game is relatively simple and not very exciting, because they have only one coin case and are designed to discharge coins only when a predetermined combination of pictures, symbols, etc. on all the drums is obtained.